It has become common to embed haptic tracks within such digital content items. For example, such haptic tracks may be consumed by the electronic device of the potential customer when the customer views the video corresponding to the item. Such haptic tracks may cause a motor or other vibration device within the electronic device to activate and stay activated while the customer is viewing portions of the video on the electronic device. In such examples, the activation of the vibration device at various times during the playback of the video, or other such haptic events, may enhance the customer's enjoyment of the video and may increase the customer's interest in the corresponding item being offered for sale. However, known methods of generating haptic tracks require the merchant to provide alpha numeric entries setting forth the intensity, start time, and duration of every haptic event to be included in the haptic track. Generating haptic tracks in this way can be tedious and time consuming for merchants. Additionally, manually entering such detailed information commonly results in errors, thereby further complicating the haptic track creation process. Further, current methods of generating haptic tracks do not enable merchants to enter such haptic information while viewing the video. As a result, when the digital content item is consumed by the customer's electronic device, the activation of the vibration device, or other such haptic events, may not accurately coincide with corresponding events shown in the video.